It Was Deemed a Good Suggestion
by The Austenite
Summary: CoM In WotE, it was mentioned that the 4 mages didn't like to drink wine. This is why. Rated for drinking. Slight Book Pair or TrisBriar


As the four of them entered the barn, Tris asked Briar worriedly, "Are you sure we should try this?"

"_Relax, _Coppercurls," he said condescendingly. "It'll be _fine, _I _swear._"

She smirked at him. "Since when have I trusted you?"

Sandry murmured to Daja, "Oh gods, they're flirting again."

Daja grinned at her. "Are you going to stop them?"

Sandry sighed long-windedly. "I suppose not."

Briar placed the bottle of wine he had filched from Niko's workroom on the floor.

All of them eyed it with misgivings.

Was it just them, or did the wine glare back?

Briar thawed first, and opened the bottle, and poured it into the glasses he had brought. They each took one, and toasted each other. "To our potential medallions," Tris proclaimed.

"To our grownup lives," Sandry said dramatically.

"To travel," Daja said.

"To stupid toasts," Briar put in. They all giggled, and downed it.

Tris sputtered. "That-that is the _most _foul thing-"

Sandry gagged. "Ick, eww, nasty. Bleah.

Daja coughed. "That is something……"

Briar looked to be the soul of casualness. "Babies."

Tris glared at him. "You didn't find this revolting?"

"What do you think I drank in Deadman's District?"

Tris looked sheepish.

It was funny.

"Maybe it's an acquired taste?" Daja suggested. "Maybe we should try again?"

It was deemed a good suggestion, and they all took a second glass of wine.

Then, things happened.

The girls became tipsy, and Briar became, well, shall we say, _intoxicated. _He had never been good at holding his liquor.

Sandry giggled. "Why don't we combine our magics again? That was fun the last time," of course, no one was refuting her, even though they had been going through an earthquake the last time it happened.

It was deemed a good suggestion, and they all joined hands, Tris giggling from the feeling of Briar's hands on hers, and he grinned (albeit sloppily) at her.

Letting their magic flow, all of sudden, there was a large explosion, and their teachers suddenly realized where their students were.

They all hurried to the abandoned barn, and found the students in a heap. They were snoring, and of the entire blast, the bottle of wine still stood, though black from the soot.

Comprehension dawned on the teachers, and they all began to laugh.

"Though," Rosethorn gasped, "When they come around, we'll have to make them clean it up."

"And be stern," Frostpine added, although he himself couldn't be stern if he tried.

3 hours later……..

"Where are we?" Tris mumbled.

"Bad headache," Sandry groaned.

"We're at Bad headache?" Tris asked, confused.

"No-I have a bad headache." Sandry elaborated.

"Ah."

Tris looked on her other side, and sure enough, there was Briar and Daja, who too was groaning.

The three girls got up with difficulty, due to their heads banging like drums.

"Awake?" Rosethorn said with cruel malice-so they were in Discipline. "Good. Cleanup duty."

"What about Briar?" Daja said wearily.

Rosethorn eyed him. "Does he usually sleep that hard?"

"Yes," the girls responded in unison.

"Go get water."

Sandry did so, and together, they dumped gallons of water on him.

"G'way."

"Cleanup duty," Rosethorn said clearly. "Up, _now._ Or Crane won't show you those plants from Aliput- the water lilies."

Briar was up in half a second.

"Cleanup duty. Right."

When they saw the barn in question, they all looked on in disbelief. "Did we really do that?" Sandry whispered.

A large crater had greeted them. Debris was strewn everywhere.

As they began to clean it up, Rosethorn told the group, "It was more interesting that you destroyed it this way, but it was condemned anyway. We would have pulled it down in the near future, so don't beat yourself up."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Rosethorn?" Briar demanded.

Rosethorn smirked at them. "Your little experience there provided amusement for a _year_. I owe you one."

"We are never going to hear the end of this," Tris muttered as she dirtied her hands, picking up objects blackened by soot.

"Yep," Briar sighed. "Never, Coppercurls."

Fin.

* * *

AN: I haven't seen a fanfic talking about this yet-it's mentioned in WotE that the group didn't like their first time drinking wine or picking up the abandoned barn they had chosen to do it in. 

I know it has a splash of T/B (what's that pairing called?), but I love it.

-Zerai


End file.
